


I think we need to talk

by Sweetpea704



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, What if they had talked in Sochi?, yoi au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 21:57:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19326877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetpea704/pseuds/Sweetpea704
Summary: Victor corners Yuri in Sochi the morning after the banquet.





	I think we need to talk

 

 

    Yuri shuffled through the buffet line at the hotel.  He had taken two ibuprofen about 10 minutes ago, but it hadn’t even touched the throbbing pain in his head.  _ ‘How could champagne cause this much suffering,’  _ he thought.  He knew the answer was to hydrate.  Yuri grabbed a tall glass and filled it with orange juice. He ordered up a spring onion omelette and toast. Then, he grabbed two water bottles out of a bin filled with ice.

 

    The japanese ace walked over to a corner table. He was hoping to avoid the press...talking...anything else that would remind him of the wreck he made of his big shot, maybe his only shot, of sharing a podium with Victor Nikiforov.  He thought about using his headphones to just escape into his music, but he didn’t think he could take the noise right now.

 

    Yuri kept his head down, drinking his water and his juice, nibbling on the toast, but pushing the eggs around on his plate.

 

    “Is this seat taken?” a voice asked.  Yuri looked up, wide eyed, into the gaze of Victor Nikiforov.  The japanese man shook his head dumbly. The silver haired legend sat next to him with his breakfast tray.  He had a bottle of water, strawberry yogurt, a banana, and scrambled eggs.

 

    “We need to talk.” Victor said, opening his water bottle. “Be sure to drink all that water. We had quite an evening.”  Yuri stared at him, his mouth hung open in shock as his idol continued to speak.

 

    “We did?”  Yuri breathed.

 

    “You know, Chris told me that you were a fan of mine, but you sure played hard to get until last night,” Victor took a bite of his eggs.

 

    “I did?”  Yuri was utterly confused.

 

    “Every time I tried to talk to you, you would turn away from me. You wouldn’t even let me get a photo with you. You were the only competitor to refuse a photo with me, by the way,” Victor sighed.  “Have you had trouble with stalkers or something?” Victor tilted his head, awaiting a response.

 

    “Uh, I don’t think so,”  Yuri wondered what desperate creature would stalk him as he wiped crumbs from his mouth.

 

    “Mind if I get a selfie now, since you are wearing your japanese team gear?” Victor asked.

 

    “Sure,” Yuri was too flustered to refuse.  Victor pulled on his Team Russia jacket, zipped it, and framed the perfect shot.  Then, he uploaded it to Instagram labeled “Breakfast of Champions”.

 

    “Why did you put breakfast of champions,” Yuri said dripping with sarcasm.

 

    “What do you mean,” Victor said, picking up another forkful of eggs.

 

    “Well, you are a champion, but I was a disaster. I finished last,” Yuri looked down at his half eaten eggs.

 

    “Well, four years ago you were the Junior Grand Prix Finals Champion.” Victor pointed out. 

 

    “Five years ago,” Yuri corrected.  “But, this past weekend…” Victor cut him off.

 

    “Yuri, just to be in the Grand Prix Finals means that you are a champion. You are ranked 6th in the entire world!” Victor looked carefully into the younger man’s face. “We’ll have to work on this negativity,” Victor murmured.

 

    “I’m sorry.  Mr. Nikiforov..” Yuuri started.

 

    “Call me Victor,” the older man interjected.

 

    “Victor, then. I’m sorry, but I don’t remember speaking to you last night,” Yuri admitted sheepishly.

 

    “Chris told me you might not remember.  You danced with him at Junior Worlds in Italy, after finishing a bottle of wine with him, and didn’t seem to remember anything about it the next day when Chris got a little handsy,” Victor looked at his phone considering something.  

 

    “Well, let’s just rip this band aid off.” Victor picked up his phone, unlocked it, and handed it to Yuri.  Yuri’s eyes got wide. He wanted to crawl under the table and die. The first picture was Yuri pole dancing with Chris.  Then, there were pictures of him dancing next to Yuri Plisetsky. 

 

    “Well, this picture is kind of good,” Yuri smiled.  “I took hip hop as an elective last year.”

    “I’ll send it to you,” Victor smiled. Yuri continued to flip through the pictures of him and Victor dancing. The japanese man breathed in sharply. He was looking at a picture of him dipping Victor. The look on both their faces was...pure joy.

 

    “Can you send me this one too?” Yuri asked shyly.

 

    “That’s my favorite too,” Victor smiled again. “When you dance Yuri, it is like you are making the music with your body. It’s beautiful.  Dancing with you, I felt alive. I haven’t felt like that...in a long time.”

 

    “I can’t believe I don’t remember dancing with you,” Yuri looked so sad at that moment, but then he looked up at Victor.  “My dog died. That’s why...I just fell apart in the Free Skate. I found out after the Short Program.”

 

    “I’m so sorry Yuri!” Victor placed his hand over Yuri’s wrist. “I knew something was wrong during your Free Skate. I mean you were third after the Short Program. Your step sequences were so wonderful.  I thought you would medal for sure. I’m amazed you could even skate! You must be so strong.” 

 

    Yuri couldn’t even believe his ears. Nobody has ever said that to him.  Strong? Suddenly, the warmth of Victor’s hand, the familiarity of his touch gave Yuri a feeling of dread. Did he make out with Victor Nikiforov and not even remember???

 

    “Uh, Victor,” Yuri asked with trepidation, “Did anything else happen...between us last night?”

 

    “Of course,” Victor answered brightly. “That’s why we need to talk.”

 

    Yuri’s mind was, absolutely, racing. What had he done? Had they used protection? Yuri had this terrible feeling that he had embarrassed himself in front of a roomful of people.  He’d have to quit the sport and maybe become a monk in a temple somewhere…

 

    Placing his hand over his eyes, Yuri braced himself for the worst.

    “So, what do we need to talk about?” Yuri asked.

 

    “Well, if I’m going to be your coach, we have to discuss all the details of how it will work, of course,” Victor said with a smile.  “I’m going to make sure you get a gold medal at next year’s Grand Prix Final.”


End file.
